


The Other Timeline

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Original Universe, POV Third Person, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc's timeline is erased and everything returns to normal...right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	The Other Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I told you that I wasn't doing the word count thing on purpose. lol See? This one is longer than the others. It technically doesn't have Chat Blanc in it but...well...I think it still counts as the prompt. 
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Noir had only a moment to wonder why his golden bell turned silver before the emotions came. They washed over him like a tidal wave, carving out everything he was and filling him with only horrific pain and a terrible, numbing loneliness. Guilt crashed into him hard enough to send Chat Noir to his knees. He almost choked on it. The anger swept a hot, holy fire through him that almost burned every other emotion away. Chat trembled with the anger even as it was soothed by a different kind of burning, one more powerful than anything he’s ever felt before. 

Chat’s crush on Ladybug was not a secret. All of Paris knew it, all of the world knew it. But this was different. It wasn’t a mere crush. The strength of Chat’s love and longing for Ladybug made his heart actually stop beating. His heart restarted and his adoration for Ladybug burned through his veins hotter than even the anger. 

He needed to find his lady or he would die, Chat was sure. He ran across the rooftops in search of her. 

It was sunset before Chat found her. Ladybug was crying, and trying to pretend like she wasn’t, but Chat could see the tears glistening down her cheeks. “Chat,” she said and tried to smile. 

Something had upset her greatly but Ladybug still tried to be there for Chat. The way he loved her was fierce and felt like being stabbed in the chest. Chat slowly approached Ladybug. He did not know what to say. Something happened, something was happening, and Chat wasn’t in on it. All he had was the silver bell and these feelings that were so strong within him, Chat thought they would destroy him. Moving slowly, as though Ladybug was skittish, Chat slowly pressed his forehead to hers. “My lady,” he said and his voice was wet with emotion. 

“Hi, kitty,” Ladybug said, voice sounding unusually subdued and so sad that it broke Chat. She ran one finger along the silver bell, noting the inexplicable change. Her blue eyes flicked up to his green ones and she drank in the sight of him. 

Chat Noir gazed into Ladybug’s blue eyes. Being with her soothed the longing, the fire he felt for her, even the guilt that still crept beneath the surface of stronger emotions. He suspected that when they had to part ways for the night, he would be devastated. But for now, Chat could just look at his lady and breathe in her familiar scent. Carefully, cautiously, Chat cupped Ladybug’s cheeks. 

Ladybug flinched, barely noticeable, barely anything at all. But it was enough to tell him that something had happened. Maybe something involving _him._ Did she go to another timeline? Yet, despite the initial flinch, Ladybug made no move to pull away or slap Chat’s hands away. She stayed perfectly still, eyes gazing into his. 

“Did you save me?” Chat asked, though he didn’t know why. 

The silent tears that fell onto the palms of his suit were answer enough. Ladybug mouthed something that might have been _I’m sorry._

All was forgiven because he still had his lady and he was sure that she had done her best. Chat Noir pressed his lips to Ladybug’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading! And thank you to whoever the mod is for BlancWeek2021. It's been a fun event.


End file.
